emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8302 (1st November 2018)
After Charity learns about Ross' drug use, he agrees to let her keep Moses and decides to go to Liverpool without Rebecca. Elsewhere, Leyla and Clive make up whilst Gabby and Leanna learn about Bernice and Liam's relationship. Plot Ross reluctantly agrees to put off the move until Rebecca sorts Seb's custody arrangements. Daz confronts Bernice and Liam. He finally understands why Bernice dumped him but questions why she sent him that text. Bernice doesn't have a clue what he's going on about. Daz tells Bernice he worshiped her then walks off. A worked up Leyla reminds Clive he had so many opportunities to tell her the truth. She orders him to get on the plane back to Greece before storming off. Gabby and Leanna are shocked to learn about Bernice and Liam's relationship after seeing the couple's quarrel with Daz in the street. Ryan listens from the other side of the door as Charity contacts a solicitor regarding custody of Moses. After Charity insists she needs to get sole residency, Ryan heads into the backroom and tells Charity that's he knows something that might mean she can keep Moses. Ross heads to the Mill and tells Aaron that whatever he said to Rebecca worked. Back at Dale View, Ross kicks over a suitcase in frustration. Things get worse for Ross when Charity appears and explains she's just had an interesting chat with Ryan. Charity knows Ross' drug use makes her look like the good parent for once although Ross quips he'd have to do a lot worse for that to happen. Charity questions why Ross tried to take Moses away when he knows he's not up to it. Ross states he is up to it, but he'll never be the dad Moses deserves if he stays around here. Charity tells Ross he'll need to pries Moses out of her cold dead hands first. When Robert calls round past Keepers Cottage, Rebecca explains her solicitor thinks they'll get shared residence with her as the primary parent. She assures Robert she'll make sure he still has plenty of contact with Seb though and Robert promises to do the same if he's granted primary residency. Rebecca insists Seb is the luckiest boy to have so many people who cares about him and that's what she clung onto when she though Lachlan was going to kill her. Rebecca states she just wants to be happy now and begs Robert to let her and Seb leave. Charity suggests Ross leaves to get his head straight but Ross explains Rebecca won't leave without Seb and she needs him. Charity assures Ross she won't stop him seeing Moses if he drops the court stuff, telling him he's a good dad and he'll be an even better one away from here. Bernice is delighted that her and Liam's relationship is out in the open and suggests she and Liam take Gabby and Leanna out for dinner. At the same time, Kerry asks Daz if he was making it up about the job in media. Daz admits he's was embellishing things - he's actually delivering the Hotten Courier. Laurel and Bob are left stunned when Dotty calls Bob "Daddy". Clive find Leyla in the Take A Vow office and explains he went down for a minor insurance fraud, providing the paperwork as proof. Ross has decided to go away with Rebecca. Diane assures Robert and Aaron that they'll look the much better option should the custody battle end up in court. Leyla asks Clive why Frank think he's a criminal mastermind. Clive explains he was doing what he had to to survive behind bars. Leyla can't believe a word of what Clive says, but she stops him from leaving. Leyla tells Clive he didn't need to be someone else and the pair kiss. Ross sits Rebecca down in the corner of the pub and breaks the news that he's going to leave Moses and go to Liverpool. Rebecca assumes this is the end of their relationship and notes down in her notebook that she's broken up with Ross because she loves him and it's for the best. Ross grab the diary tells Rebecca he loves her too. A distressed Rebecca takes the diary back and runs out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricket Pitch *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and corridor *The Grange - Front garden, kitchen and guest lounge *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes